


You'll Come Back To Me

by talkingtothesky



Category: Lip Service
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Frankie watches Cat with Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting. Originally posted on LJ [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/675987.html).

Frankie lurks in the shadows. She likes it here. It’s easier to curl up and hide in the dark than face the harsh light of day.

 

And there she is, Cat, arms round the shoulders of that cop as they stagger home drunkenly. Frankie curls her lips around a smoke ring, feigning disinterest, but her eyes follow the pair keenly. Every little laugh Cat gives tastes bitter on Frankie’s tongue.

 

It’s no-one’s fault. Shit happens. But she’ll be damned if she lets this carry on. Cat’s hers. They have a history, which Sam could never hope to measure up to.


End file.
